


#OlicitySpotting: Boston, Massachusetts

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OlicitySpotting, established olicity, third person perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Lao is on the worst date in her life when she spots a couple worth aiming for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#OlicitySpotting: Boston, Massachusetts

_This is the worst date known to women everywhere ever_ , Stephanie Lao sighs to herself as she takes sip of her beer and heads back to the pool table where her date was waiting.

She had been set-up on a blind date by her cousin, Naomi, with Brian McMahon. He looked good enough – brown-haired, green-eyed, of medium height and built. There was nothing wrong with him, looks-wise. Stephanie didn’t even mind that the first thing he did when they met up for dinner was to take a selfie with her and post it on his Facebook with #mydateishot, or that he Instagram-ed every course of their meal, or that he kept on checking his Facebook feed throughout the evening. She had accepted that there were some people who were that attached to their social media lives.

What was wrong with him was he thought he was the hottest shit in all of Boston – and he behaved accordingly.

Over dinner, he had ogled and flirted with the waitresses at the restaurant, even slapping their waitress’ butt they paid their bill. All the while, flirting, winking, wagging his borderline-unibrows, and trying to cop of a feel out of her!

Stephanie would have left him in the middle of dinner, if she hadn’t agreed to a bet with Naomi that she would stay until this date was finished. Which basically meant, dinner and a couple of hours of post-dinner drinks.

She wonders why in god’s name Naomi thought that Brian was perfect for her.

 _Must be a prank_ , Stephanie thinks. _Or maybe_ , _my cousin hates me._

Attempting to get something from the evening, Stephanie suggested they go play a few rounds of billiards. At the very least, she thought, she would get to practice her billiard skills – even with a bust of a date. Brian had responded with another round of borderline-unibrow wagging and a leer, “Yeah, let’s go to Jillians near Fenway! Maybe after a few rounds of pool, we can get some dancing on the first floor. Maybe get friendly on the dance floor, if you know what I mean …”

 _Ugh_ , Stephanie had rolled her eyes internally. _Not going to happen._

Telling herself that she only needs to tolerate this evening for a couple of more hours, then she can call it a night, and collect the 500 bucks she will win from Naomi for finishing this date, she pastes a smile on her face as she walks towards Brian, who had been waiting to start their billiards game.

“Here,” Stephanie says before handing Brian a mug of draft.

“Thanks, Stephie,” he responds distractedly, his attention turned to the  corner pool table on their left.

“It’s Stephanie,” she corrects with a huff. She hated to be called “Stephie” because she felt like it infantilised her – and that was the last thing a short, Chinese American woman like herself needed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Brian dismisses her, slurping his beer while keeping his gaze away from her.

Stephanie looks to where he was looking to see a good-looking couple in the table next to theirs.

She initially notices the guy half of the pair. Because – _Hello! Hottie alert!_

He was tall – roughly about six feet two inches, Stephanie reckons – and had light brown, shortly-cropped hair on top of a gorgeous, stubbled face. He was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue Henley with the sleeves ruched on his muscled forearms, and dark jeans. He was sitting on a stool by the table with his arms folded on his impressive chest, a fond smile on his face as he watched the woman he was with bank balls.

“Who knew that you were a hustler, Felicity,” he chuckles, shaking his head good-naturedly, “I learn something new about you, everyday.”

“It’s all trigonometry and physics. Angles, force, momentum, speed,” the woman called Felicity explains, bending down to get a clearer view of the next shot. Stephanie could sense Brian making a lewd noise at the action.

The woman – Felicity – was blonde and petite. From what Stephanie could see from where she was standing, she had pretty features – a straight and thin nose, lush lips, dimples and long eyelashes. But, Stephanie knew that what caught her douchebag of a date’s eye was her pert bottom.

Stephanie had to admit that this woman’s butt was pretty impressive, even hidden under a mid-calf length blue and green pleated skirt made out of some gauzy fabric. Stephanie liked what the woman – Felicity – was wearing. She had coupled the printed skirt with a white sleeveless midriff top and black strappy flat sandals, giving her a casual date-night look.

Stephanie looks down to check on her chosen outfit for the evening – black, ankle length broomstick skirt, red racer back sleeveless top and heeled jellie sandals in grey.  She had dressed for the evening, thinking that this blind date would be … _not this_. Not with a passably-good-looking guy who behaved as if the world owed him all the booty he could get. Not with a douchebag who couldn’t even bother to be more subtle as he checks out other women.

“How about a doubles game?” Stephanie hears Brian address the couple, who was waiting for one of the billiard servers rack their balls for a new game. They had their arms wrapped around each other, his around her shoulder and hers around his waist, as he nuzzles the side of her head, which was leaning casually on his chest.

Stephanie turns to Brian with wide eyes as he puts an arm around her shoulder, “Me and my girl, and you and yours.”

“No, Brian,” Stephanie warns.

“Relax, Stephie,” Brian responds, stepping away from her to go nearer the couple, “How about it, guys? I notice that your girl –”

“I’ve noticed you noticing my girl,” the man – Oliver – growls.

“Oliver!” the woman – Felicity – scowls, gently hitting his chest with the back of her right hand.

“What?” Oliver looks at Felicity, holding the hand she hit him with softly against his chest, “He was leering at you!”

Then Oliver turns to Brian with a glare, “No. You keep yourself, and your eyes, on your own table.”

Brian gulps visibly and backs off, “OK, OK. Whatever, man.”

“Are you with him?” Felicity asks Stephanie in a concerned voice.

“Yeah,” Stephanie says apologetically, rolling her eyes at Brian, “I bet my cousin I would go on a date with him. I stand to lose 500 bucks, if I don’t finish this date.”

“Stephie!” Brian protests, grabbing her arm roughly.

“Hey!” Oliver raises his voice, stepping closer to her and Brian,  towering over them and looking like he wanted to remove Brian’s hands from her.

“It’s Stephanie,” she scoffs, forcibly removing her arm from Brian’s hold.

“You know what? Fine,” Brian shouts, “I’m going to the first floor to get dance with other girls. You stay here, loser. Come find me when you’re willing to be less of bitch!”

“You’re an asswipe!” Stephanie shouts back as Brian rushes away from them. She turns to the couple, blushing in embarrassment, “Sorry about that.”

“Would you believe I’ve had worse first dates?” Felicity smiles at her gently, “Like, my first date with this guy,” she points a thumb at Oliver, “Blew up! And I don’t mean metaphorically. I mean, the restaurant blew up!”

“You said you’ve had worse, Felicity,” Oliver chuckles, shaking his head at her, as he pulled her closer to him.

“Oh, yes! I had this one date where the guy cleaned everything on the dinner table with wet wipes, and then marked everything he was going to use for dinner by licking them. Including his table napkin and the hand of the waiter who was serving us!” Felicity says, laughing. She turns her attention back to Stephanie, “What’s an asswipe compared to that?”

Stephanie laughs, completely charmed by this tiny blonde person.

“Thanks for that,” Stephanie says after she recovers from her laughing fit. The couple flashes her smiles and nods.

“Did he bring you here?” Oliver asks in concern, “Should we get you a cab home?”

“No, actually, I always drive myself when going on first dates. Much safer that way,” Stephanie says to which Oliver nods in approval, “It was actually my idea to play a few rounds of billiards with that guy. If I had to spend a couple of hours with a hideous person like that, I wanted to be able to at least enjoy myself by playing pool.”

“Do you want to play a few rounds with us? How about a few rounds of Cut Throat?” Felicity asks with a smile, “I mean, at least to wash away the memory of that guy.”

“Really?” Stephanie perks up. She really loves playing pool, even more with a skilled player like Felicity seemed to be, “I don’t want to interrupt your date.”

“Nah,” Felicity responds, “We don’t mind. We’ve had a lot of dates – and I’m sure we’ll have a lot more. This night is about pool. Right, Oliver?”

Oliver smiles at his girlfriend with a nod, “Right.”

“Best out of three?” Stephanie says, offering her hand for Felicity to shake, “I’m Stephanie, by the way.”

“Felicity,” the other woman answers, shaking Stephanie’s hand, “Let’s do this.”

They end up playing best of out of five, the women thoroughly enjoying themselves as Oliver lost most of the rounds and made up for that by heckling from the sidelines.

After she says goodbye to the lovely couple, leaving them to play a few rounds by themselves and to end the night together, she turns back one more time to have a good look at them. He’s sitting on the same bar stool he had spent most of the evening in with his legs spread to accommodate her, his hands on her hips, as she has her arms wrapped around his massive shoulders. They both have smiles on their faces, flirting and pecking each others’ lips and faces.

Stephanie furtively takes a snapshot of the pair, knowing that with the dark lighting in the room, their faces would be mostly obscured. As she posts the photo up in her Instagram, she tags it with #relationshipgoals.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/126415683618/olicityspotting-boston-massachusetts


End file.
